A Walk In the Park...
Arcee has decided to take Kickback out of his enclosure and out to enjoy the Helex Gardens. She trusts him enough to keep him off-leash, because he's become remarkably faithful to her and she isn't afraid he's going to run off. After everything she's seen in recent days, she feels sick to her spark. She just wants to quit her job, knowing what horrible things are happening to mechs behind the scenes. But she isn't sure what to do yet. Her job is, after all, caste security. Blast Off is in town on some business, and the shuttleformer walks down a city street not far from the park. He's seen some odd things lately, as well, and has plenty on his mind. But just like Arcee, he's not in any hurry to lose the comfort and security of his current situation. Well... except it isn't really all that "secure", is it? His optic ridges furrow down as he walks along.... "Hey, Blast Off!" a familiar voice calls from over by the Helex Gardens area. Why, it's the crazy pink femme from the Senate who painted herself black and ran around Vos during the night cycle that one time! Blast Off blinks and looks up. Ahhh. He stops and gazes over at Arcee. The sight of the femme instantly has him looking around the street at up at the rooftops, as if expecting trouble. He doesn't see any, however, so after a moment he starts walking towards her. "Arcee. I hope you are well." "I don't know, I'm...I guess as well as can be expected," Arcee admits. "I hope everything is okay with you! No funny business? Kicky behaving himself?" A small crowd a short distance off can be seen, at the center of which is the famed racer, Blurr. As per usual, they're all fawning over him. Wait, is that Fasttrack with him, too? Blast Off starts walking in step with Arcee, still occasionally pausing to glance around as if expecting trouble. He comes in a little closer (at least for him) and lowers his voice as he replies, "I am fine. Kickback appears well, and I am recording his progress so far. You?" However, he also radios her directly, and it's anything but "fine". <> One has to be careful- there are spies and monitoring devices everywhere.... Then he glances up, and stops as he spots Blurr. "Hmm. He appears...much the same, doesn't he?" "Oh, about the same..." Arcee freezes for a moment, then glances over at Blast Off and answers via radio, "<< I'm pretty sure we are, too, and Rung is really sure we are! But what can we do? I mean, we have to do *something*, we can't do nothing! >>" Arcee peers over toward the Blurr-adoring group of mechs, and she suddenly smiles. "Oh, well. Some things don't change, and...hey! See him? Not Blurr, but that other guy? The red guy! Look, I met him in Ibex, he's really nice. Check this out!" Grinning, Arcee radios Fasttrack. "<< Hey! I can see you! Remember me?? I'm Arcee and I met you in Ibex! I'm over in the park! >>" Fasttrack looks up from the small crowd and grins over at Arcee. "Heeey, I remember you!" Unlike Blurr, who met her once and then had to meet her a couple times over again to actually remember having met her. He nudges Blurr and the two of them make their way over. Well, at least -this- time Blurr recognizes her. "Hey there, Arcee." he smirks. "You uh...feeling better now?" Blast Off looks at Arcee. << I am not sure yet. But yes, I've seen some of Rung's revelations, as well, and that's not all. I..>> He's interrupted by the sudden appearance of Fastrack, and he looks indifferently at the racer. He simply watches as the two racers come up to them, nodding to them slightly. <> He looks around again, << I'm not sure this is the place to discuss it.>> Menawhile, he asks Blurr, "I would ask the same of you." "Hey mechs! Just letting my critter have a little run-around time in the park," Arcee greets the racers with a friendly, nothing's-wrong-at-ALL kind of grin. "If you happen to see a really big insectoid, that's my pet. He gets kind of sad when he's caged up for long periods of time. Can't say I blame him! So what's going on??" She tightbeams over to Blast Off, "<< I think Fasttrack is pretty trustworthy, I mean, he IS Blurr's friend and Blurr can be trusted...right?? Wait, what happened? What kind of mech did you have a run-in with? -- Tell me later on! >>" "Can't say I've seen him, sorry." Fasttrack chuckles, sitting down on a bench. Blurr follows suit, glancing over at Blast Off. "I'm fine, thanks...but what makes you ask that? I don't think I've been hurt recently. Have I?" he asks, turning to Fasttrack, who shrugs. "Not that I've heard of, but I don't always go to the bars with you." he laughs. Blast Off isn't so sure. << I am not certain Blurr CAN be trusted, no. Even if he actually means well, he appears to be susceptible to getting his mind wiped... and WHY? Who's watching him? Something isn't quite right here. I had a run-in with someone who most definitely is NOT what he appeared.>> The shuttleformer listens to Blurr and decides to just go with it. "Ah, my mistake then. I must have confused you with someone else... So, how go the races lately? Win any big prizes?" Come to think of it, he'd like to talk to Blurr, too, about that odd alien encounter, but once again... this probably isn't the time or place. Arcee stares at Blurr with some sadness. She knows better. She almost wishes she didn't. "You've been through a LOT lately, whether you know it or not," she informs him. "But I'm glad you remember me. I was looking out for you on the day you've probably mostly forgotten by now." Fasttrack gets a smile, because...well, yes, doom is right around the corner, but she still likes her racer mechs. She will until the universe ends! And Blast Off's radios are beginning to alarm her. ARE they being followed? Tracked?? Are they ALL going to end up in cells with processor-scramblers stuck to their heads?? "I sure love this park, because you can see EVERYONE THAT'S AROUND HERE, in ALL DIRECTIONS," Arcee notes brightly. Yeah lucky the place is wide, unless you don't know who to look out for, yet gives an advantage to the one watching. Least for one mech in particular unless his so-called partner decides to make a scene. Right now unless they knew the mech none would probably recognize Lockdown as his color scheme has shifted from his usual green flames to a solid black with red racing stripes. The spikes usually adorning his body concealed and his hand being out instead of a hook. For now he doesn't draw any attention to himself, though he does glance at the crowd worshipping the blue racer along with his quarry. Blurr gives Arcee somewhat of an exasperated look. She's -still- stuck on that, isn't she? "Come on Arcee, cool your afterburners. It was probably just a particularly bad bar brawl or something. Don't look so sad." There's a brief moment of his own sadness in his optics. As if her grief had rubbed on him a bit. But then Blast Off asks about the races. "Oh the usual you know. Nothing too big coming up just yet but just keep watching the broadcasts and they should keep you updated on everything there is to know!" Blast Off glances over as Arcee speaks REALLY FIRMLY about OPENESS. As Blurr looks more upset, Blast Off decides to see if he can soothe things before a scene occurs here... something he doubts would be to any of their favor. "Now, now, Arcee, I think you were just confusing him with someone else, as I did..." He nods to Blurr.. "I'll keep that in mind. Good luck... not that you need it." Then he radios, <> Across the street from the park on top of a medium height building with a flat roof, Lockdown's co conspirator Drift watches the group of mechs from behind a heating unit, his assault rifle stowed on his back for now. He lights up a crooked and devious smile. For whatever reason (although the reason probably has a lot to do with the tightbeam transmission she just received), Arcee glances over at Fasttrack with some suspicion. Blast Off was convincing her so completely, her current object of affection was beginning to turn into a suspect and the poor mech didn't even know it! Of course Blurr doesn't need it! "I know I don't, but thanks anyway." he grins. Fasttrack doesn't notice Arcee's suspicious glare. But maybe she's right. Who knows who's actually pulling the strings with him? They've seen a glimpse of who's doing it for Blurr...could the others be puppets as well? Blurr notices the change, though. "Come on Arcee, relax. You know we never had that drink." Lockdown moves with the crowd for now, findind a spot nearby to sit down and watch casually. He doesn't let his optics linger too long. Though if noticed he makes it seem like his attention is more focused on the two racers then the combaticon and femme. Idly he also glances out towards the street but not up towards the building’s roof. Reaching into a compartment he pulls out a datapad and seems to ready it, a smirk crossing his face. Inching forwards slightly, Drift retrieves his assault rifle and places it obscurely next to the edge of the heating unit. He uses the crosshairs of the rifle to zoom in on Arcee's helm. He smirks. "< I could take her out right now. Clear shot, wide open. C'mon, you have no idea how itchy my trigger finger is right now. Murdering pretty, bratty government workers are my guilty pleasure..>" Drift radios Lockdown. Blast Off starts feeling like he's being watched, though he doesn't know if that's his OWN paranoia sriking at this moment. Probably. And yet... violet optics scan the surroundings and nearby rooftops uneasily. Maybe it's that his *sniper senses are tingling* or something... as a former Combaticon he just gets a ... funny feeling. For now, the others are ignored. Arcee looks like she's going to start arguing with Blurr, when suddenly, there's an angry sound of exasperation as one of the groundskeepers of the gardens is chasing Kickback around. "STOP EATING the chromium cableflowers, you nasty little beast!!" "Oooohhhhhh..." Arcee looks really embarassed. "Excuse me guys, I think Kicky's had enough fun for today! Let me go grab him before he eats something else." "Hey!" Blurr laughs when Arcee just takes off. "You won't get away with that excuse next time!" He notices Blast Off is starting to look real nervous, too. "What's gotten into -you-?" Lockdown glances towards the noise as Arcee runs off but doesn't follow, frowning slightly behind his datapad. Glancing at the rest of the group he radios back < If that hadn't interrupted, I would've already agreed with you taking the shot. The other one hasn't moved but seems ready, are you?> The other assassin scowls. "." Then Drift's red optics light up in wicked amusement and moves the crosshairs of his assault rifle onto Blast Off. "" Blast Off glances over as Arcee runs off, and he watches her... pondering if he ought to try to follow and warn her. But she's gone before he gets the chance, and he still has that strange feeling of being watched. If he could just pinpoint it, or figure out why... or perhaps it's just paranoia. Blurr interrupts, and the shuttle stops to look over at him. "Uh... nothing. I was... simply observing the architecture of this city. Not quite as.. streamlined as the buildings in Vos." There's one more glance off onto a rooftop, then back to the racer. He then radios Blurr, <> While watching this would prove amusing Lockdowns figured in his processor that right now would be the best time to move. Putting away the datapad he turns to walk off with the crowd. Waiting for the opportune moment to fully slip outta sight. Leaving Drift to take his best shot before making any other move. Blurr laughs. <> Drift's assault rifle clicks loaded and ready. "Time to kiss this Autobot's aft goodbye," he mutters quietly. His finger presses down on the trigger, and less than nano-klik later, a bright hot laser blast is blazing towards Blast Off's helm. Perhaps if Blurr or Blast Off are keen enough, the shuttle former may be saved by quick reflexes... Blast Off looks over at Blurr, wondering how to put this. << I had an... odd encounter while I was out there. An alien, none too pleased with what I was doing. Well, to begin with there were these odd little pests... just some organic species that inhabit the asteroids, and last time I was out there, I wiped out a colony while extracting the Element Zero. This time, another very odd, organic alien came up while I was getting ready to work and announced that I was killing these colonists he had just relocated. And demanded I STOP. Then..>> He doesn't get to finish speaking, because at that moment, a laser blast comes zipping his way. His reflexes are good, honed by a long previous (and hidden) history of military training, but while suspicious, he's not aware he's in real danger yet- and unaware of just *where* the shot comes from. Blurr listens to the description of what was happening, then waves a dismissive hand. <> But he also stops mid-sentence, because something bright and dangerous-looking comes hurtling their way! Primus, was that a shot from a photon cannon? "Holyscraplookout!" he blurts, and shoves Blast Off out of the way before diving to the ground himself. "Wow, what was that? Someone needs to get their shooting under control!" he laughs, thinking that someone had simply missed their shooting target by like a LOT. "" Drift scowls, clenching his fists angrily. His optics narrow. " " Lockdown scowls as well as he replies. "" Drift leaps deftly and silently from his perch without being seen, heading back towards their rendezvous point. Blast Off yelps as Blurr suddenly tackles him, and he slams to the ground (which actually causes a few dents because *PAPER NAPKIN*). But before he can start flailing and huffing and acting indignant about this all, the retort of the rifle echoes in his audios, and he catches the flash of light. And he knows instantly what that was. He becomes very serious then, rolling with the motion, immediately getting himself on his feet and running behind a garden sculpture. "Blurr, get some cover!" No specific thank you, of course, but he does at least offer the racer some wise advice. He stays there, looking around... though now he has an idea of where the shot came from, so he scans the spot closely. Fortunately for them both, no further shots come their way. His ventilation cycles run hot for awhile, then gradually cool down as he looks at Blurr. "You think that was an... accident?" Blurr definitely -doesn't- get behind cover. Because that doesn't even like, mean anything to him. Blast Off is trained as a soldier, Blurr isn't. "What?" he just stands there, looking confused and wondering why the shuttleformer has suddenly scrambled behind a sculpture. He darts over, not because he's scared but more because that's how he typically likes moving. "Well what else could it have been, I mean this the Helix Gardens, why would anyone be trying to shoot at us?" he laughs. Blast Off has to try really, really hard not to facepalm as Blurr just keeps showing how oblivious to all this he is. And honestly? He's not sure whether to attempt to warn the mech, or let him continue on in his happy delusions. Whoever's pulling his strings obviously wants him calm, happy, and unaware. He glares at the racer as Blurr questions him about hiding behind the sculpture, then lets out a sigh, looks around once more, and steps forward. "Simply... caution, is all." He mulls things over, then adds, "A word of advice. If people ever start shooting at you... *move*. Even if you think it's an accident. It is usually unwise just to stand around while stray laser blasts fly by your head!" He stops and stares at Blurr. "Well... for /most/ people it is, at least. Maybe not for you." Then he looks around, studying the rooftops again. "Perhaps that was simply an accident..." He doesn't believe that- at all. "But regardless, if people are shooting, it is wise to take cover until the shooting stops." He turns to look at the racer. "If anyone can move, you can. So... that shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Blurr just stares at Blast Off with widened optics as he explains things to the racer. Calm, happy, and unaware. Yes, they definitely want to keep him in that state. And they've succeeded at doing so. He nods, though. "Ooooh, that's right! But I did move, I shoved you out of the way, so you wouldn't get shot!" He says with a childish grin. If only Blast Off knew how much younger Blurr is than he is, maybe this wouldn't have come as such a surprise. The racer looks around, and seeing no more shots flying, he shrugs. "Well I think it's safe to say it's stopped now, so probably just an accident. So you can come out." There's a slight pause, then his optics light up with an idea. "You know I think I'm in the mood for some virtual turbofox racing. I'll see you at the casino in the next sector if you want to join me!" And with that, he transforms and zooms off. Blast Off blinks and... then just watches him go. Since they're not much choice anyway, given that Blurr's gone in a flash. He sighs and shakes his head, then immediately looks up and around again. He /is/ older, and (hopefully) wiser... and he knows that was /no/ accident. No- with his encounter with Drift, and now this? He's on alert... and staying that way. The shuttleformer strides off to get back to Vos, even more wary and watchful now.